A New Kind of Alchemy
by SunshinePony37
Summary: The Elric brothers are tragic; their mother has passed away and their father disappeared long ago. But what if they have an extended family they never knew about? What kind of adventures or secrets wait for them in this new discovery? And who is that strange girl accompanying the Lady Tonya? (summary changed due to length)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist; Brotherhood and the Fullmetal Alchemist Manga are owned and copyrighted by Hiromu Arakawa and Square Enix of Japan. I just wanted to try having a little bit of fun with the characters, is all.

Please help inspire me!

Spoilers; Seriously . . . do we really need this? Just about everyone has read the manga and seen Brotherhood, right? Well, if not . . . be forewarned. This fan fiction WILL contain spoilers for the ending of both Brotherhood AND the manga. There's just going to be a minor change, but we'll get to that later.

For now, PLEASE enjoy! ^^

Fullmetal Alchemist; Brotherhood

A New Kind of Alchemy

Chapter One

Music and Memories

East City Station

East City

February 3rd, 1912

"Finally! Back in East City. Man that was the longest train ride ever."

The mumbling complaint accompanied the off-set footsteps of a young man, barely into his teens, as he stepped off the train and made his way to the main street. It was a slow afternoon. Even the train lines seemed less crowded today. He assumed it must have something to do with the light mist of snow that had graced East City's crowded streets. It was a rare sight in this part of Amestris.

"You're not usually this happy to be back in East City, Brother," his companion observed. "Did something change between you and the colonel?"

"No it did not!" the young man snarled. "And don't talk about that jerk! It was just a long train ride, that's all. I just want to check in to our hotel and hit the sack. That colonel _flame-face_ can get his report later."

His companion chuckled lightly and followed him up the street.

The pair of them were an odd sight and often earned many a glance from the casual passersby. It was difficult to decide who was the oldest and who was the youngest. Harder still to figure out was why the taller of the two always wore a suit of armor.

A loud growling noise split the sullen silence between them causing the shorter of the two to self consciously hold his stomach.

"You should get something to eat, brother. There wasn't much on the train and you need to keep up your strength."

He sighed. "Yeah, you're right. But where should we go?"

There was a soft clank as an armored hand gestured at the nearest café just to their left. "Look, brother. There's a café. You can grab a sandwich or something." He hurried off towards the café, leaving his brother to stare after him.

"Hey! Al, wait! Where are you – Ugh! Wait up!"

"Come on, Ed! You at least have a body. You need to take care of it!"

It was not meant as a jab, but it still sent of pang of guilt through his older brother's heart. He couldn't argue that one truth and it still haunted him even after two years. His brother did not sleep. He no longer felt pain. He could no longer cry or display his emotions, other than through his disembodied voice.

And it was all his fault.

Edward and Alphonse Elric were definitely not your average teenage boys. They shared a painful past and a dark secret. Yet they continued to move forward with the hope that one day they could restore what they had lost.

Edward was the oldest of the two by a year. He was a striking boy with long golden blonde hair tied low in a braid and eyes the color of gold. He was rather short for his age but his wiry frame belied an agile figure with a blossoming musculature born of constant athletic development and nearly endless fighting. He had a look in his eyes not found in most boys his age; a fierce determination that sparkled with a keen light.

His younger brother, Alphonse Elric, was a stark contrast to Edward and easily the most recognizable. Though he appeared at first glance to be wearing a large suit of armor, there was in fact nobody inside that suit. It was hollow other than a glyph drawn in blood which bound his soul to the armor. He was a kind boy with a gentle nature while Edward was cocky and hot headed. But Edward was not without a gentle side, or his own secrets. His right arm and left leg were made of metal prosthetics called automail, the result of a terrible mistake which had cost them greatly. Both boys worked hard together to regain what they had lost and tirelessly searched for that which could help them do that, but the journey was often full of disappointment.

"I still can't believe it was another dead end," Ed muttered as he trudged along behind Alphonse. "Stupid magician! Why did he have to boast it was the legendary Philosopher's Stone?"

"He did say it draws in more business," Al pointed out, pausing to glance back at his brother.

"And more trouble," Ed added with a pout. "He's gonna be knocked for a loop when someone comes in wanting it for themselves."

"You mean like us?" Al noted with a hint of mirth. "You did leave him with a swollen lip. And a broken nose, and also a . . ."

Ed blanched. "He deserved it! After all the trouble we went through just to get there! Three days, Alphonse! Three full days of trying to find his sorry hide in the first place, and nearly another three nights of cheap, infested hotels with creaking beds. I hardly got a good night's sleep! That pompous twit is going to be BEGGING for mercy when the real bad guys come crawling for his fake Stone. You mark me!"

Al sighed exasperatedly at his brother's cheesy posturing and turned to the café. A waitress had already come out to meet them with a warm smile. "Okay, okay. Now let's just get you something to eat so you can check us in to the hotel. I think a hot shower and an early trip to bed would do you good, brother. You're even more difficult to deal with when you're tired."

"What'd you say!?"

"Welcome!" the waitress greeted cheerfully, although it was clear from the look on her face that she was perplexed at their appearance. "A table for two?"

"Yes, please," said Al with a slight bow. "My brother needs to eat."

"Well, of course! Right this way!"

"Thank you, miss."

Ed deflated at her greeting. "Err, yeah, thanks," he muttered, and followed her inside the café. She led them to a table just to the left of the entrance. It was small and round, but the space around it was still large enough to admit Al's bulkier size and offered a pleasant view of the city streets. A soft melody accompanied the din of happy voices and clanking dishes creating a warm and inviting atmosphere.

"Are you two traveling performers?" the waitress asked as she sat a pair of menus on the table.

"Performers!?" Ed spat, highly offended. "Of course we're not! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well…" the waitress glanced at Alphonse. "Wearing that suit of armor and all I assumed you were. Was I wrong?"

"We're alchemists!" Ed fumed. "The Elric brothers!"

"Are you really?" the waitress asked, clearly disbelieving.

Al nodded and gestured to himself with a thumb while holding Ed back with a large, leather hand. "I'm Alphonse Elric. This is my older brother Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

She put a hand to her lips. "You're the younger brother? I assumed that because he was so short . . ."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY YOU HAVE TO SEE HIM WITH A MICROSOPE!?"

The furious shriek brought everything in the café to a sudden halt. A woman at the piano dropped her music book with a loud clang, and there was the sound of glass breaking behind the bar.

"She didn't say any of those things!" Alphonse reprimanded exasperatedly as he carried his squirming brother to the table while the woman looked on helplessly. "Please miss, could you bring my brother a glass of water? He needs to cool off."

Though a little stunned and perplexed, the waitress plastered a professional, but not insincere smile on her face before turning away. "Right away. Take a few moments to look over the menu. I'll be back shortly."

"Thank you, miss," said Alphonse with a polite nod, and watched her leave before turning back to his brother. "You really need to keep your cool, brother. She wasn't trying to be mean."

"She still didn't have to say . . . err, that word," Ed fumed as he sat down and glumly let his chin rest on the table. "It's only because she's so outrageously tall anyway."

Al sighed. "If you say so, brother."

Edward ignored his comment and glowered out the window. He didn't glance at the menu until the music started again. A light flush graced his cheeks at the indignant mutterings of the other patrons. In an effort to ignore them he finally opened the menu and glanced through it. His hunger was stronger than his anger anyway and he was sure he could eat everything he saw listed. There were soups, salads, sandwiches, entrees of all sorts, all kinds of appetizers, delicious deserts and a wide range of flavored drinks.

"Are you ready to order, sir?"

He looked up as the waitress returned and noticed that she'd brought not a glass of water but a tall glass of some fruity, slushy type drink. "What's this for?"

She smiled. "For the confusion."

Now he felt foolish. "Y-You didn't have to do that," he stammered, scratching the back of his head.

She shook her head. "It's no trouble. It's on the house. Now, you're order?"

She lifted a pad and pen, still smiling warmly as he stared at her, somewhat at a loss for words. Realizing she was waiting, he turned back to the menu. There was a lot he wanted to try but he knew realistically that he couldn't possibly eat everything in one setting, so he settled on a light appetizer, a crisp salad, an entrée of steak and potatoes and an artery clogging choice of chocolaty goodness for desert. He sat back with a sigh as the waitress departed. He could already taste the music . . . wait. Music? No, the food! The food! No one could eat music.

_I must be tired,_ he thought as he stretched. _How could anyone even contemplate eating music anyway? I think it's distracting me . . . _

"Are you sure you'll be able to eat all that, brother?" Al asked skeptically.

"Of course I can," Ed replied easily as he made himself comfortable. "I'm hungry enough I could eat a whole bus!"

He laughed easily at his own joke, but Al shook his head.

An easy silence passed between them after that and they sat quietly listening to the conversations of their fellow patrons as the moments ticked by. The laughter in the air was warm and friendly and provided a feeling of security for the two boys. Al stared out the window, contentedly watching people go by while Ed leaned back in his chair and simply listened to the sounds of life and happiness. Somehow the music performed by the woman at the piano found its way into the deep recesses of his mind. The melody was soothing and somehow familiar. It reminded him of his mother and he began to see her sitting at the piano and not the older woman. A memory stirred as he lost himself to the music. He couldn't have been more than six or seven years old. He'd woken from a nap or something, he couldn't remember anymore but he recalled following the sound of music to a small room his mother rarely used in the back of the house. She was playing a tune he didn't recognize and seemed only partially content.

She'd been crying.

He opened his eyes. He hadn't realized he'd closed them. "Hey, Al?"

He heard the clank of metal and knew Al had turned to look at him. "Yes, brother?"

"Do you remember mom playing the piano?"

"Mom?" Al repeated curiously and thought a moment. "No, brother, I don't. I remember she kept a piano in the back room, but I don't actually remember her playing it."

"Really? It's funny, but I do. It's vague but . . . I think she did play. Just not very often. Especially after . . ." He stopped and frowned. The sullen expression on his face was all Al needed to know who Ed was thinking of. "I think she played less and less after HE left. She was too busy taking care of us."

A small twinge of guilt made them glance dejectedly at the floor.

"And she got sick," Al added softly.

"…Yeah."

Al looked out the window again as Ed took a sip of the drink which had become more liquid than slush. The music faded in the background and then stopped altogether. Another less solemn melody soon followed but the damage was done and somehow Ed didn't feel quite as hungry as he had before. Nevertheless, he was still quite excited when the first round of his meal finally did arrive. He thanked the waitress profusely and began to eat with gusto. And it never mattered how often Ed ate, he still ate like a ravaged animal as though he hadn't eaten in days or longer. Al had learned by now to simply sit back and stay quiet despite his distaste at his brother's lack of manners. And yet, he wondered if maybe there might be a reason. Ed was a growing teen and he'd heard it said more than once that growing boys could eat twice their fair share of food.

But did Ed still have to eat as though each meal would be his last? It almost seemed like he was eating constantly. How was it he never gained weight? Even with him being so active surely all those calories were going somewhere?

He sighed, at a loss. There were just some things about Edward Elric that no one, not even his younger brother, could fathom.

"Smfin' 'ong, Al?"

He sighed again and almost laughed at how well he could understand his brother when he talked with a mouth full of food. "It's nothing, Ed. Just thinking. And don't talk with your mouth full. Mom would have a fit."

"Ah, shuddup!" Ed said, but swallowed down his food anyway and wiped his face with a napkin. Al had gotten on his case enough as it was about using his sleeve. "Man, that's some awesome stuff. We should come here more often."

Al glanced at his brother's plate. He must have been lost in his thoughts for longer than he'd realized, because Ed was now digging into the entrée and though he did not feel hunger pains he still remembered them and made a mental note to eat a dish just like this once he had gotten his body back.

"I bet that steak is nice and juicy," Al commented at length.

"And tender. Almost like mom's," Ed said with a smile. "You remember that time she made that lamb roast with red potatoes and onions? And that sweet honey glaze?"

Al looked up at the ceiling in thought and though his metal face showed no emotion, there was a wistful smile in his voice. "Yeah. It was the Winter Festival then, wasn't it? Hadn't Winry's parents been there, too?"

Ed thought a moment. "I dunno. Can't remember, but I think so."

"It's no wonder we've always been so close to Winry and Granny," Al muttered. "They've always been like a second family."

"Yeah," Ed said and smiled sadly. He and Winry hadn't always gotten along so well, but then again, they had. They'd almost been inseparable and at times he wasn't sure what to think about that. All he did know was that each time he thought of her he was sad she was not there with him. It didn't matter that he spent more time arguing with her and shouting at her whenever they were together. If he'd thought on it deeply enough, he'd have realized it was because he might like her. Just a little bit. But he'd never admit it anyway.

He yawned hugely and stretched after finishing off his meal and leaned back in his chair. Now that he was getting full he was getting sleepy. He rested his arms behind his head and closed his eyes and simply listened to everything there was around him. He realized with a jolt of disappointment that the music had stopped and turned around to watch as the woman playing began gathering her papers.

"Is she finished already?" he whined. "I was enjoying hearing her play."

"I didn't know you enjoyed that kind of music, Ed," Al noted teasingly.

"Hey, I'm not all hard metal all the time!"

Al chuckled.

"So, you've enjoyed Lady Tonya's music, have you?" their waitress, Melissa, noted when she returned for his plate and refilled his water and fruity drink.

"Yeah, it was really pretty. Reminded us a lot of our mom," Ed told her.

She smiled. "Well, feel free to come by again tomorrow if you like. She's here every afternoon into late evening. I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

"Where does she find the music?" Ed asked.

"A lot of it is old favorites, but I've heard that she's written a few of her own pieces, as well."

"She writes music? That's cool!"

"It must be incredible to be able to write something that makes people feel so warm inside, right, Ed?" asked Al.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Melissa smiled again as she turned from them. "Then stick around for a bit longer if you'd like. I think she's just going back for a break and a bite to eat. She'll be back out in another forty five minutes or so."

"Is that okay?" Ed asked uncertainly. "I mean, we don't wanna be a bother or anything."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," Melissa said. "Just sit back and relax. I'll have your desert out in a few minutes."

"Wow, thanks!" Ed said happily, offering her a wide toothy grin as she bustled off.

"She's really nice, huh, Ed?" said Al.

"Yeah."

Ed and Al sat and listened to Lady Tonya's music well into the evening. Ed was almost frustrated with himself over it. In a way he felt he'd wasted too much time simply listening to her sultry performance, but in other ways he was particularly glad he had. It inspired feelings he'd never contemplated before and had elicited an unexpected curiosity he was certain would die out before the night was over. He simply didn't have time for such things. He had to find a way to get Al's body back and learning music simply did not fit into that equation.

But he was still curious what it might be like to learn. Was it like science? Did it have a pattern and rules? Was there a certain math to the way music moved? Even long after they'd said their goodbyes and began their walk to the military dorms – and they'd left Melissa a hefty tip to boot – he was still contemplating the possibilities of music and what he could learn from it. He wasn't sure what to expect but he'd made up his mind. He'd try to understand something he hadn't really understood before. And perhaps in doing so, he could learn a little more about his mother as well.

"Man, that was some good food!" Ed said with a vigorous stretch after they'd checked in to their room. "But I'm tired and ready for bed. It's been a long day."

"It's already getting dark out," Al observed glancing out the window. "The street lamps are coming on." He watched them for a moment longer while Ed unpacked, almost mesmerized by the people who continued their daily tasks even as the sun ended its own. Sighing, he turned back to his brother. "Did you still want to take a shower, Ed?"

Ed straightened as he took off his red coat and jacket, leaving only the black sleeveless t-shirt. "Yeah, I think so," he said. "It would feel good anyway."

Al nodded and got up from his place at the window. "I'll get the towels and soap bar ready."

"Thanks, Al."

A moment of quiet lapsed between them as both worked to ready themselves for bed. Ed set his nightshirt and a fresh pair of boxers on the bed before pulling out the toothpaste and a toothbrush. As Al exited the bathroom Ed entered and began brushing his teeth. While he did that, Al tidied up a little. There was no need but it was a mundane task he'd gotten used to. Ed was the least tidy of the both of them.

While cleaning, he happened upon the latest calendar and paused to take a look. They'd been in and out so frequently that he often lost track of the date. He wondered sometimes if Ed even bothered to care what day it was. There were only a few dates and times that were of particular interest to both of them and neither needed a calendar to know when those days were coming. It was something they knew by heart. Even so, once Al glanced at the date he was aghast.

"I don't believe it!" he cried in dismay, feeling sick with guilt.

"Al! 'As 'ong?" Ed asked as he came out of the bathroom, mouth swathed with toothpaste lather and eyes wide with concern.

"The calendar, Ed. The date!" He turned around and displayed the calendar for Ed to see. His older brother walked over, now slightly puzzled, and took the calendar from his brother's leather hands. When he noticed the date his eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise, but then he snorted and shoved the calendar back at his brother.

"Keh! Time flies, huh? I didn't think it would come that fast."

Al watched his brother walk away in dismay. "But, it's your birthday, Ed."

Ed didn't say anything. He simply returned to the bathroom and finished brushing his teeth before wiping his face with a towel. "It's just a birthday, Al. I'm not worried about it. What I AM worried about is getting your body back. We can celebrate birthdays once we've accomplished that task."

"But, it's your birthday, and I didn't even wish you a 'happy birthday' yet."

Ed smiled at the sincere regret in his brother's voice and came back out and gently punched him in the chest cavity. There was a gentle pang as metal clanged against metal, but he was genuinely touched. "Al, it's okay. Really. Besides, you just said it. So don't worry. A birthday's just one day out of the year. It's not really that special."

"But it is special. It's the day you were born."

Ed paused, face downcast despite being touched by Al's words. There were still days he questioned that. He wondered even if Al meant what he said. How could Al still care for him when it was Ed's fault that he no longer had a body? Once again he was tormented with the question of whether or not Al hated him for what had happened but he pushed it aside. He just wasn't brave enough to voice his fears and doubted he ever would be.

He straightened suddenly, and stretched long and hard before heading to the bed to pick up his nightshirt and boxers. "Well, your 'special' brother is going to hit the shower finally. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Al knew his brother well enough that he detected the false bravado in not just his voice, but his movements. Ed was trying to act nonchalant and tough again, trying to pretend for his brother's benefit that a missed birthday didn't bother him. And maybe it didn't, but something was and Al could sense it.

As soon as the bathroom door had closed Al glanced at the calendar again. After a moment's consideration, his fists tightened with resolve. He stood up and put the calendar back in its proper place and then, after a quick glance at the bathroom door – he could hear the water running now and his brother humming softly from inside – he hurried towards the door. His brother might not care so much that it was his birthday, but Al did. He wanted to do something and hoped that there were a few stores still open.

The woman at the front desk was still helping a guest when he made it to the main floor. He waited until she'd finished before he approached. She was dark skinned with warm brown eyes and a pleasant smile. Her curly coarse hair was pulled up in a bun and her uniform and skirt were crisp and neat.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she inquired politely, but seemed a bit nervous at Al's appearance.

"I was wondering if you knew if there were any gift shops still open somewhere nearby?" he asked timidly, glimmering eyes lowered shyly at the marble floor. "You see, it's my brother's birthday today, but we spent most of the day on the train and when we got in to East City we stopped to eat. After that we checked in here. I wanted it to be a surprise, too." He glanced up at her. "So, if you please, do you know where I could go to find my brother a gift?"

"Your brother? Oh! You mean the short blonde that was with you earlier?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, well that's nice. You're a sweetheart for doing that for him."

Though he lacked cheeks to blush, Al still rubbed the back of his metal head self consciously.

"Well, if I remember correctly there's a little shop just down the street from us." She pointed at the doors and slightly to the left. "I don't remember the name but it's just past the intersection, about two doors down from the corner I think. They have all kinds of things; books, notebooks, keepsakes and pens, art supplies and even a variety of sweets. I've even seen a few toys in there. The most popular are the stuffed toys. But . . . well, how old is your brother now, anyway?"

Al tilted his head almost proudly and she could feel the smile when he spoke even though she couldn't see it. "He's thirteen now."

"Well, tell him happy birthday for me, okay?"

"I will."

"Now hurry along. I think they close at six."

"And it's five now!" Al hurried off, waving goodbye as he went. "Thanks miss!"

She waved back and then turned to the next patron as Al disappeared outside.

"Two doors down from the intersection," Al muttered to himself as he glanced up and down the street, and veered to his left. "This way then!"

Ed was so busy in the shower he didn't hear the door to their dorm open and close. Even after he'd gotten out of the shower, tended to his automail - Winry would have a fit if he didn't - dried himself and dressed, he didn't notice the unusual silence outside the bathroom. Perhaps that was because he was used to it. Al was always quiet and would usually sit by himself while Ed either ate or bathed and stare at the world around him while contemplating different things. Sometimes he'd even polish his armor to keep it from rusting. Even with as quiet as Al was he still had a certain presence about him that Ed could feel even without really thinking about it. There was always that certainty that Al was there, that he wasn't alone. But tonight something felt . . . off, like Al was no longer in the room.

"He's awfully quiet," he muttered suspiciously. He stepped closer to the door, damp hair clinging to his neck while the towel draped lazily over his shoulders. His damp hair stuck to his shirt, slowly soaking it with water. "Al? Alphonse? You out there?"

No answer.

Cautiously, he opened the door and glanced across the room. It was small enough that Al would've been spotted immediately from any vantage point. But he was nowhere to be seen.

A little panic flared but he fought it down. "Al! Alphonse! Where'd ya go?"

He drummed his fingers against the door, and then stepped fully into the room. The carpet was rough under his flesh foot but he ignored it. Feeling a wave of panic come on, he hurryied to the front door and thrust it open, his thoughts turning to their earlier conversation now that the initial shock of an empty room was wearing off. It was difficult though. He wasn't used to being alone and he'd always known that there were all kinds of dangers for one such as Al if he fell into the wrong hands. But Al was more levelheaded than Ed was, and he could thoroughly whoop Ed's butt without even trying. He was sure Al was fine. The question was where he'd run off to and why.

"Al? You out here?" he called as loudly as he dared. He'd lost track of time while in the shower and hadn't bothered to check the clock before stepping out. Drying his automail always took the longest but he'd also wound up lost in his own thoughts. He wondered now why he hadn't noticed Al's disappearance earlier. Al would have said something after he'd noticed Ed taking so long in the shower. "I am such an idiot! Al!"

"Looking for someone, kid?"

He turned at the sound of the voice and spotted a handsomely dressed couple passing by his door. He blushed furiously at his own state but stood straight, not wanting to appear weak or frightened, even though he was a little concerned. "My brother, Alphonse. He's not in the room anymore. I'm not sure where he went."

"Didn't he tell you where he was going?" the blonde haired woman beside the chestnut-haired man inquired kindly.

"I was in the shower," he replied shyly, shuffling his feet. "I think he snuck off without telling me."

"Why would he run off?" the gentlemen asked, genuinely concerned. "Did you have a fight?"

Ed blanched but tried to keep his cool. "No! But we were talking about my birthday and – "

"Brother!"

All three turned as a large suit of armor came running up to them, waving excitedly.

"Al!" Ed cried and hurried over to him, but stopped short once he remembered he was still inappropriately dressed. "Where'd you go? I was worried!"

"Sorry, Ed. I didn't mean to worry you, but there was something I had to take care of."

Ed put his hands on his hips. "Take care of what, exactly? It's the middle of the night!"

"No it isn't! It's barely past six."

The gentlemen cleared his throat, grinning at the boys despite his obvious dismay at seeing such a large suit of armor. "So, I take it this is your brother?"

Ed turned back to him and grinned. "That's right," he said, and bumped Al's chest plate with a metal fist. "His name is Alphonse, and I'm Edward. Edward Elric."

The couple stared at him for a moment and finally took in the automail limbs, the golden hair and eyes, the short stature and obvious young age.

"Edward Elric?" the man repeated, a funny glint in his hazel green eyes. "You mean the State Alchemist?"

Ed struck a cool pose, a cocky glint in his youthful face. "That's right!"

The man chuckled and rubbed his head. "That's incredible. You really _are_ young. The youngest in Amestrian history, if I'm not mistaken."

"What are you doing here in East City?" the woman asked, her blue eyes shinning.

"I'm stationed here," Ed replied. "Lieutenant Colonel Mustang is my commanding officer."

"And were your parents really okay with you coming out here, let alone becoming a State Alchemist?" the woman asked.

Ed and Al looked glumly at the floor. "We don't have parents," Al said softly. "Our father disappeared years ago, and our mother passed away from sickness. It's just us now."

"So you have no other home? No other family?" the woman asked again, causing Ed to flinch at the pity in her voice.

"Our home burned down, but we do have Granny Pinacko and Winry Rockbell," Al told them.

"So you're alone?" the woman asked sympathetically.

"No, we're not alone," Ed said, a little more defensively than he intended and once again banged Al's chest plate with his fist. "We've still got each other, and for now that's all we need."

The couple looked at each other, struck by sadness and compassion. By some unspoken agreement, they nodded and turned back to the boys.

"Listen Edward, Alphonse, my wife and I are celebrating our fifth anniversary tomorrow," the gentlemen said. "I was wondering if you two would like to join us for dinner." He smiled. "Good times are best celebrated with good friends, new and old alike."

Ed and Al stared at him. "Are you serious? Is that really okay? I mean, we just met!" Ed stammered.

"Of course it is!" said the woman warmly. "It's no fun being young and all alone, even if you have friends and loved ones waiting for you somewhere. And we'll be in town for only a few more days, and it'd be an honor to have dinner with the youngest State Alchemist in Amestris."

Ed grinned again, but though he was delighted he was also cautious. "Well, I don't mean to brag or nuthin' but I am hot stuff!" he laughed, and the couple laughed good-naturedly along with him.

"So, would you join us?" the gentlemen asked hopefully.

Ed and Al exchanged glances. "Sure, why not," Ed said.

"Then it's settled," said the woman happily. "We'll meet for dinner tomorrow night at six o'clock. There's a little café just up the main street from the station. We'll eat there."

"The café?" said Ed in surprise, and glanced at Al with a smile. "Hey! Al and I stopped there earlier today. There was a woman playing piano. Kinda reminded us of our mother."

"What was your mother's name?" the gentlemen asked curiously, that same funny glint still in his eyes.

"Trisha," Ed told him. He frowned when the look in the man's eyes intensified, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Then it's settled," said the woman as she and her husband continued on their way. "Tomorrow at six."

Ed started. "Oh! Wait. We don't know your names."

The gentlemen smiled. "My name is Stephen Elric, and this is my wife Jessica. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ed. I look forward to tomorrow night."

They walked away, leaving the brothers in dumbfounded silence.

"Did he say 'Elric?'" Ed wondered.

"I think so," Al muttered and glanced at another pair walking by, both of whom were looking aghast at Ed, who was still only dressed in a pair of boxers and a night shirt. "Let's get back in the room, Ed. You're getting some odd stares."

"Huh?" said Ed, and blushed when he realized what Al was referring too. "Yikes!" He turned on a metal heel and dashed back into the room. "C'mon Al!"

"Right behind ya!" Al said and hurried after him, closing the door behind him once they got back into the room.

Ed walked to the bed, a funny look on his face. "That was certainly strange. I mean, it was kind of them to invite us to dinner like that, but . . . 'Elric.' Stephen Elric? Hmmm . . ."

"I don't remember mom having any other living relatives, do you?" Al asked.

Ed shook his head as he took the towel from his shoulders and finished drying his hair. "I don't remember either. I just remember her saying once that she had no other family, and that it made her really sad." He frowned and began to comb his hair. "Do you think it's possible that maybe we do have living relatives out there and we just never knew? But if we did, why didn't mom say anything?"

Al cocked his head thoughtfully. "Well, the name 'Elric' isn't all that uncommon, Ed. It's highly possible we're not related at all, and even if we were, the relation would be distant. I wouldn't think on it too much."

"Maybe," Ed muttered as he put down the comb and turned off the light. "But he sure acted strangely." He turned to his brother, a reprimanding glare in his eye. "So, you never did say where you ran off to earlier."

Al shuffled sheepishly. "Well, that's a surprise."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "A surprise?"

"Yeah! Come and sit on the bed."

Ed's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why should I sit on the bed?"

"I'm not telling until you sit on the bed."

"Al . . ."

"Sit down, Ed."

"Tell me what you're up to."

"Sit!"

"No!"

"Sit, boy!"

Ed glared at him, then let his arms drop to his sides where they hung in exasperation until he'd plopped onto the bed. Then, he lifted his hands in front of him until he resembled a puppy sitting pretty. "Woof!"

Al laughed. "Now, close your eyes."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Al . . ."

"Just do it!"

He complied, but not without a grumble for good measure. Once Al was sure Ed was not peeking, he opened his chest plate and pulled out a small package. After closing his chest plate again, he held it out in front of him. "Okay. Open them."

Though his face was graced with a pout Ed's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the package. "What the heck is this?"

Al was positively beaming. "It's your birthday present!"

"What!?" Ed cried and slowly reached for it. "Al! I told you it didn't matter!"

Al shyly looked at the floor. "I know, but I wanted to. I felt bad that I'd forgotten your birthday."

"Al, we both forgot. There were more important things to think about."

"I know, Ed. But it's still your birthday, and everyone should open at least one gift on their birthday."

Ed regarded him. "So why won't you let me get you anything for your birthday, then?"

"Because I don't have my body back yet," Al told him matter-of-factly. "There's nothing that I could really use or need, no matter how badly I might want it. It'd only bog us down with unnecessary items. Besides," he added, and placed a hand on his brother's frail shoulder. "The best birthday present will come the day I can finally eat a birthday cake with my own mouth again. And THAT is a birthday worth fighting for."

Ed smiled as the burning fire in his eyes intensified. "Yeah. And no matter what it takes we'll get there. I WILL get you your body back, Al."

"You too," Al said, and they bumped fists. It was becoming a ritual now, a way to push down the disappointment whenever a trail went cold. "Soo… go on, Ed. Open it! Open it!"

"Okay already!" Ed laughed. "Keep your pants on! Err, your head. Something."

They both laughed and Al sat on the floor while Ed opened the package. He tore at the paper with all the anticipation he had. He didn't want to admit it to Al, but he was glad to have a gift on his birthday and he could never really say how much he appreciated his brother's thoughtfulness.

When he finally got the package open, he stared in delighted surprise. Ed had never really wanted much of anything other than what he could really use, and what Al had bought him was exactly what he needed.

"Awesome! A new notebook and pen! And a little travel-sized study guide, too. Thanks!"

Al shrugged. "I know it's not much but I wanted to do something."

Ed ruffled Al's head. "It's great, Al. Maybe for your birthday I'll get you that super nice oil and cleaner Winry was telling us about. That way your armor will be shinier than ever."

"Really? Awesome!"

They both laughed as Ed carefully stored his gifts in his luggage. He finished with a wide yawn and another deep stretch. "Well, I think it's time for me to get to bed. I gotta see the colonel tomorrow, after all."

"Yeah. He's expecting us, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Ed yawned as he crawled into bed. "I'll just be glad to get him his report and then get the heck out of there. I can't stand that conceited jerk!" He scratched his arm and yawned again before turning off the lamp at his bedside table. "Anyway, thanks for the birthday present, Al. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay. Happy Birthday, Ed."

"Mmm…"

To Be Continued . . .

Author's Note; Man! This came out a LOT longer than I intended it too. I hope I didn't bore anyone.

A lot of this fic, indeed this chapter, were inspired solely by the music of the Fullmetal Alchemist series. Both of them, in fact, but primarily Brotherhood. The album covers depicted Edward Elric surrounded by music or even standing near a piano, there was one that depicted him actually CONDUCTING and it looked like he was crying. It got me thinking so I am pursuing an idea that I'm not sure is depicted much in the fandom.

Edward is a passionate character with a lot of grief and joy juggling for power inside of him. Thus far I've enjoyed writing this chapter and plan to write many more. I just hope I can write well enough to keep your interests and maybe get some feedback on what else I could do. I love reading reviews and hearing what other people have liked or would like to see. It often helps me better as a writer, especially since it's what I would like to try to be professionally within the next few years but there's a lot of things I need to learn. Hopefully doing this I can get some practice in while working on my own things at the same time.

Anyway, please, I realize I'm a stranger to a lot of people but could you please leave some comments/suggestions/ideas and whatnot for future consideration? Anywho, thank you so much for even stopping by and reading what little I have thus far. I hope I've managed to capture Ed and Al's relationship and their characters correctly. Next chapter we get to see Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang, but I've been struggling with Riza's character. I hope I can do better . . .

Edward is one of my new favorite characters. I'm not surprised that his 'spirit' as it were and his severely animated facial expressions have helped to breathe life into one of my own original characters that, hopefully, will one day be as big as Ed himself.

Again, thanks for taking the time to read and please, please, please leave me some comments or reviews of some sort. I REALLY do appreciate them.

See ya next time, folks!


	2. Chapter 2

Fullmetal Alchemist; Brotherhood

A New Kind of Alchemy

Chapter Two

A Not So Good Morning

East City

February 4th, 1912

Edward woke later in the morning than Alphonse would have liked, later even than Ed would have liked. Once he realized the time he let out a shriek of dismay as he leaped out of bed, sheets and blankets flying everywhere and tangling in his feet. He crashed to the floor in a tumble of limbs and sheets yelling at Alphonse the whole while. Of course it was the little brother's fault for not waking Edward up on time.

"Don't yell at me, brother," Al reprimanded as he helped his brother to his feet and began to make the bed. "I tried to wake you up but you just slapped my hand away."

"Whatever!" Ed snapped as he snatched up his typical leather pants, t-shirt and jacket. "Just help me get ready, will you? Where's my report to the colonel?"

"On the desk," Al told him as he finished making the bed. He watched his brother scramble around and fall over in a comical heap as he tried to dress himself. He even giggled as Ed stood up again with a sock stuck to his head and a slip of paper sticking out of one sleeve. "Here, let me help," he said and grabbed his brother by the arm. Despite Ed's protests he removed the paper, the sock and even helped Ed straighten his clothes. Afterwards, he gave his brother an approving gaze before shoving him towards the bathroom. "Make sure to comb your hair and brush your teeth. You're in the military after all, and you need to look presentable."

Ed regarded him with a funny look on his face and then stuck his tongue out as he hurried into the bathroom. "Yes, mom," he growled out sarcastically, but did as told. Al just shook his head and went about gathering those things they might need for the day, including note books and paper s for study, until Ed came back out looking as crisp as Ed could look being a rebellious, energetic teenager. "Happy?" he griped, making Al sigh.

"Better. Are you ready to go?"

Ed put up the deepest scowl he could and marched over to Al, took the envelope, his pocket watch and his wallet and the room key before marching towards the door. "Let's get this over with. The less I have to hear him griping the better."

"Don't you want to eat breakfast first?" Al inquired as he shut the door behind them.

Ed waved it off. "Nah, let's just get the report taken care of and then I'll snag a bite on the way back. Besides, we gotta hit the library today before we go to dinner with that Elric couple. I've been thinking about 'em and there's some things I wanna check out."

Al tilted his head at the mention of the pair they'd met last night. "That's right. I'd almost forgotten about that. I'm also curious to find out if we have any relation to them. Stephen reacted funny to hearing mom's name, after all."

"Yeah, I noticed," Ed muttered and hurried towards the elevator. He was already a day late in delivering his report and the colonel would most likely have enough to say as it was. He didn't want to listen to more of it than he really needed to and broke into a run when the elevator doors opened. "C'mon, Al. The sooner we give colonel 'scorchem' his report the sooner we can get to the library."

"Right behind you," Al called, and hurried after the smaller alchemist.

East City Headquarters

Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang's Office

Edward Elric was late.

Again.

How many times had the boy refused to show up on time to turn in his reports? Roy Mustang could count them all on both hands – twice. It didn't matter he was a twelve year old boy. Being in the military required discipline and strict accordance to its laws and principles, which was something Edward still didn't understand or simply chose to ignore. Knowing him it was probably the latter. He never had received proper parenting, what with his mother passing on at an early age and his father disappearing years earlier. Old Pinako, his and Alphonse's caretaker, probably tried but most likely Ed hadn't really listened to her much either. It was either his way or the high way. And yet, because of his incredible mind and obvious alchemical talent, not to mention an incredible ability to accomplish his missions with only his brother at his side when it would typically take an entire team, he had more freedom than most would get in a lifetime. There were usually a lot of grumblings from the upper echelon because of it, but so long as Ed continued to do his job not much more was said on the matter.

Still, paperwork – even if it was the most mundane of tasks and one that Mustang usually slacked off with on a regular basis – needed to be completed on time, and because Edward had not delivered his report of his latest escapade HE was late now. Of course, he was always catching his deadline by a hair anyway. Breda, Hawkeye and the others usually picked up his slack. A little. But he still managed to get it in on time.

If he didn't, if he slacked off even just a little bit, then dear old Hawkeye would make good on her promise. The thought of it sent a little shiver down his spine.

"Cold, Colonel?" asked Fuery from the door, his gentle eyes slightly bleary from staring at paperwork all day.

"Huh? Uh . . . a little," he replied, feeling slightly sheepish as he stood from his desk and started towards the door leading to the adjoining office. "I think I'll run down to the cafeteria and grab a cup of coffee. Anyone want anything while I'm there?"

"Yeah, a sandwich," said Breda as he dug through his pockets for loose change. "You know which one."

Mustang took the change with a sigh. _Always a sandwich,_ he thought. "Right." He started for the second door leading to the hallway, and as an afterthought turned back to his subordinates. Havoc and Falman were out running errands and wouldn't be back for another few minutes. "If Fullmetal arrives before I return, have him wait for me in my office."

"Roger," said Breda distractedly.

"Be quick," said Hawkeye offhandedly as she finished a pile of paperwork. He managed a tiny grimace before reaching for the handle . . .

. . . Only to have the door fly open and slam into his nose.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!"

"Hey, Boss!" said Breda with a smile as Edward finally rushed into the office with Alphonse following behind him at a more sedate pace.

"What took you guys so long?" Fuery inquired as Ed headed for Mustang's office, barely managing a strained hello towards Hawkeye.

"Train didn't get in 'til late last night," Ed replied distractedly, regarding Mustang's overly comfortable chair and very empty office with some confusion. "We had to stop to eat and by then it was late and ran into this couple that invited us to dinner tonight and . . . hey! Where's that idiot Colonel, anyway?"

Everyone pointed at the doorway where poor Mustang stood holding his nose. Ed just blinked at him, totally unaware he was the cause of Mustang's current discomfort.

"What happened to you?" Ed asked unconcernedly.

Mustang's face went red with indignation. "YOU happened, Fullmetal! When are you going to learn to open the door with less bravado!?"

"How was I supposed to know you'd be standing there?" Ed retorted heatedly. "Don't you know that standing behind a door is stupid anyway?"

Mustang glowered at him. "Why can't you act less like a _little_ child and more like a _grown up_ adult!?"

Ed immediately stomped his feet. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING _LITTLE_ YOU OVERGROWN SLAVE DRIVER!?"

"Just sit down Fullmetal!" Mustang growled, still holding his nose which thankfully was not bleeding as he stormed out the door. "Wait here until I get back. I need some coffee."

"Hey!" Ed cried. "Where do you think you're going? I've got the report right here!"

"SIT!" Mustang snarled from down the hall.

"Hey!" Ed screamed, more than a little peeved that Mustang was ignoring him.

"Edward!"

He turned towards Alphonse and Hawkeye, both of whom were glaring reproachfully at him.

"What?!" he whined defensively. "It wasn't my fault! He shouldn't have been standing behind the door."

It wasn't that Ed didn't feel guilty for accidentally hurting the Colonel, he just felt stupid for getting caught and wasn't about to apologize or give in.

"Edward," Hawkeye sighed as she placed a clipboard on Mustang's desk. "I realize you didn't mean for the colonel to get hurt, but I never want to see you show that sort of disrespect again, am I clear?"

Ed blanched. "What?"

"I mean it, Edward," Hawkeye said sharply as she turned to him. "You don't talk to your superiors that way! Do you understand?"

Ed slouched furiously, but didn't dare say anything more. Hawkeye was scary when she was angry. "Yes, ma'am," he grumbled and plopped onto the couch with a childish pout. Watching, Hawkeye sighed and shook her head.

"Honestly, with the amount of bickering we have to put up with between you and the colonel it's a wonder we get any work done at all," she huffed tiredly. "Now please wait here until the Colonel returns. And try to contain your temper."

"Ch!" Ed muttered after she had gone, closing the door behind her. "Not fair. They're always acting like it's MY fault!"

"Well, you were in a bit of a hurry," Al reminded him timidly. "You really should have been more careful when opening the door."

"Shaddup!" Ed snapped and slouched further into the couch. "He shouldn't have been standing behind the door either."

Al sighed and relaxed into the couch as far as he dared, trying to ensure the weight of his armor body did not break the couch, which it could do very easily. He regarded his brother in the tense silence, very aware of how embarrassed and undignified his brother felt. If only his brother would simply apologize and calm down he wouldn't get into situations like this. He wanted to tell Ed as much but knew he wouldn't listen just now.

Neither recalled how much time had passed when Colonel Mustang finally returned, but in that time Edward's fidgeting had worsened. He got up and paced aimlessly around the room for several minutes before dropping the report on Mustang's desk and plopping back down on the couch. Not more than a moment later Mustang returned carrying a cup of steaming coffee and sporting a bandage on his nose. He closed the door quietly behind him and approached his desk without a word, sitting with a sigh and pulling Ed's report towards him as he placed his coffee mug in one corner. Ed watched him with a twinge of quilt but pretended not to care one way or another as he stared resolutely at the opposite wall.

The silence was deafening as Ed sat there and waited for Mustang to say something. His gazed flicked to the older man every few seconds as if waiting for the insults to start flying. The longer he waited the more frustrated and confused he became. Was the Colonel intentionally staying silent to make him sweat and apologize first? Well, that wasn't going to happen!

Still being ignored was worse than apologizing.

"Are you going to sit there forever or what?" Ed snapped finally.

"I think a _little_ time to reflect will do you well, Fullmetal," Mustang muttered tersely as he flipped through the report.

Ed was off the couch in less than a second with Al holding him back to keep him from pummeling the Colonel, but his arms and legs still flailed about. "STOP CALLING ME LITTLE!"

Mustang continued to ignore him and stared incredulously at the report Ed had left him. He didn't know whether to reprimand the young man further or laugh. "Is this written in . . . crayon?"

Ed stopped squirming and regarded the Colonel. "What?"

"Your report, Fullmetal," Mustang repeated irritably. "It's written in . . . crayon?"

Ed regarded him a second and once Al realized he wasn't going to try hitting the Colonel anymore he let him go. "Yeah, so what?" Ed growled as he sat down on the couch again. "The pen I had on me at the time wasn't working and a little girl let me use some of her crayons so I could finish it."

"Why not just wait to fill it out until you got back to whatever hotel you were staying at?"

"I DID. We were in the lobby when she approached us."

"You didn't have an extra pen? You should be more prepared than that."

"Oh shaddup! I usually only have the one pen. I had intended to stop and buy an extra before getting out there but we ran out of time."

"So the whole thing was . . ."

"A blasted dead end. Again. The guy was just using sleight of hand. Nothing but magic tricks. But he was using the legend of the Philosophers Stone to bring in crowds."

"Hmmm…. Could be a bit dangerous, don't you think?"

"I already popped him a good one. Don't worry about it."

Mustang regarded him. "You hit a civilian?"

"He was asking for it!" Ed yelled defensively as he sat up. "He had a big mouth and didn't care to show me proper respect."

Mustang smirked. "Really? And what form of 'respect' were you demanding, Edward? Or were you just throwing a tantrum because you'd wasted more of your valuable time?"

Ed blanched. "Shaddup! He still had it coming!" He threw himself back against the couch. "It was way out in the middle of nowhere and the place wasn't exactly hospitable either."

"Hence the lingering temper," Mustang muttered as he wrote something down and then filed away another report. "Which you should always keep in check, by the way. A _short_ temper only causes more grief . . . such as broken noses."

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed fumed. Al immediately came over to restrain him, but he didn't have to. Ed stopped rather quickly and stared at Mustang, noting how the older man still held his nose. "Is it really broken?"

Mustang looked at him quizzically. "Just a crack. Nothing serious."

Ed frowned and put his hands in his pockets. "It's your fault you know. Standing behind the door and all."

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't swung the door open so quickly."

"I was in a hurry!"

"You're ALWAYS in a hurry!"

"I've got a promise to keep!" Ed yelled, fist balled and held in front of him as if to challenge the man in front of him, or at the very least to remind him. "And I'm not slowing down for anyone or anything, not until I've made it a reality."

Mustang regarded him quietly. "Getting your brother's body back. Yes, I know." He sighed and smirked, resting his head on the back of his hands. "Just try to be more careful. Another front like that and I could court-martial you for intentional bodily harm to your superior officers."

"You big jerk!" Ed screamed, and this time Al did hold him back.

"Would you stop already?!" the younger brother scolded sharply, and turned apologetically to Mustang. "Sorry, Lt. Colonel. I think I'll take him to get some food so he can calm down a little. Afterwards, brother," he added turning to Ed, "I think we should stop at the library for some research. Unless…" He glanced at Mustang again. "Did you have any other leads for us before we go?"

Mustang shook his head. "Not at this time, but I will keep you posted."

Al bowed his head. "Thank you, Lt. Colonel. Let's go, Ed, and stop squirming!"

He walked out of the office carrying a squirming Ed by the coat in one large gloved head and nodded his farewells to the others in the second room. Ed's indignant shouts were met with exasperated sighs and mild shakes of the head until the brothers were long out of sight.

"Heh, kids," Havoc muttered, and returned to work with a chuckle.

Edward was still pouting when the two of them finally managed to sit down to eat a decent breakfast. Ed's scowl was half-hearted, however. As Alphonse had predicted eating a good breakfast had lightened his brother's mood. Whatever it was about visiting the Colonel that made Ed so edgy was still a mystery to the younger Elric, and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to understand it.

"Stupid Colonel!" Ed muttered to himself as he sipped the strawberry slushy which had come with his breakfast. "He should be glad I even brought in that blasted report."

Al shook his head. "You really should have just apologized, Ed. It would have made things much easier."

"I was gonna!" Ed snapped defensively. "But he kept flapping his yap with those stupid jokes of his! I shoulda just broken his nose! Then maybe he'd quit calling me short!"

Al sighed. "I don't think that would have helped anything, brother."

"Whatever."

They sat in silence a moment while Edward ate. The little café they'd found was busy and the warm smell of baking breads, coffee and sweet rolls filled the air. Mixed in was the smell of bacon and eggs, spicy sausage and fresh cut fruit. Ed had ordered a full plate of fruit, sweet rolls and eggs and bacon, as well as an oversized mug of coffee with plenty of sugar and cream. Al watched him eat in silence before turning his gaze street side, quietly watching the flow of traffic and the smiles on people's faces. He was still amazed by the different perspective the suit of armor provided him. People still looked the same but it was almost like he was seeing them through a haze, as though some form of luminescent film had been dropped over his eyes. It felt like that haze when you were on the verge of consciousness, or worse, on the verge of death. It was unsettling but intriguing. People seemed to glow and he was enchanted by it. It made him wonder if this was the way people always looked when viewed from a soul's perspective.

"It's a pretty day out, Ed" he commented after a few moments of silence. "I wonder if we should study outside today?"

"The library doesn't allow the books to leave the building because of potential breaks in security," Ed reminded him as he swallowed the last of his rolls. "We can find a spot by a window and maybe take a break and rest outside for a while, but our studying will have to be done indoors."

"Hmm." Alphonse nodded and returned to watching the people passing by on the street, just as he had at the café the previous night. It was then that he spotted someone familiar. "Hey, Ed. Isn't that the lady that was playing piano last night at that café we stopped at?"

Ed looked up from his nearly empty plate and followed his younger brother's finger. Sure enough, on the opposite side of the street and walking purposefully away from them, was the woman Lady Tonya. She was wearing a light blue dress with fancy lace and a decorative broach at her bosom. Her graying hair was up in a tight bun and her lovely but aging face gazed ahead resolutely, but with a kind twinkle in her eye.

"Who's that girl who's with her?" Ed wondered after spotting a second figure walking alongside the older woman. "I don't remember seeing her last night."

"Maybe she's family, or a friend?" Al ventured.

The girl in question was short but elegant in stature. She walked with the same purpose as the woman she accompanied but her gaze was somewhat cold and indifferent. She was a pretty thing, too, with black hair cropped short to just below her jaw line. Her dark eyes had an odd shimmer to them too. If Ed didn't know any better, he would almost say they were an unnatural dark purple. He'd never seen anyone with purple eyes before.

But then, he'd heard it commented about him that no one had ever seen anyone with golden eyes before.

Soon enough, the pair of women were out of sight leaving the two boys to speculate at their passing.

"She must live close by," Ed guessed as he went back to finishing his meal. "Probably out on errands."

"Maybe," Al agreed as he turned to his brother. "There's a lot I want to ask her. Like where she learned to play. Also, I want to hear more of her music. I thought it was really pretty."

"Yeah, me too," Ed said wistfully.

"I don't really remember mom playing but the music at times DID remind me of mom," Al sat quietly a moment, deep in thought, before regarding his brother. "What sort of music did mom play, brother? What do you remember?"

"What sort of music? You mean like type or the actual pieces?"

"Both."

"Hmmm." Ed thought a moment and tried to remember, but there weren't very many memories to begin with. And those that were there were very vague. He remembered melodies but he couldn't place a name to them and told Al as much.

"But that piece she played last night was a lot like the music I do remember mom playing," Ed noted as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Maybe we'll ask Lady Tonya tonight when we go back to the café and meet that couple." He frowned slightly. "I'm still a little perplexed about this whole thing. It'd be incredible if they were family, wouldn't it?"

Al nodded. "Yeah. But even if they weren't, it's still nice to make a new friend or two."

Ed smiled. "Yeah. It is." He sighed suddenly and stood up, leaving a polite tip on the table. "Well, let's get going, Al. We've still got a lot to do before meeting Mr. and Mrs. Elric for dinner tonight."

"What are you thinking of wearing?" Al asked as he followed his brother out of the restaurant.

"I dunno," Ed said, scratching his head as he stopped at the counter to pay. "What do you think I should wear?"

Al began offering suggestions to his brother, surprised that he cared enough to actually dress up. Ed hated dressing up, regardless of the occasion. Something about this dinner meeting must have his nerves on edge or he was simply curious. Whatever the reason, Al was happy for it. Maybe it was stupid but he was glad that his brother would be wearing something more suitable for a change rather than his typical bad-boy getup.

"Still," Ed muttered as they approached the libraries steps. "I don't think I wanna dress up THAT nicely. Besides, I don't really have a suit handy. Didn't really bother packing one since I figured I'd never use it. I mean, I've got my military uniform and all but . . ."

"Well, maybe it doesn't have to be a fancy suit," Al surmised as they waved at the officer before entering the library. "But something that's at least nicer than what you typically wear. They do seem to be a wealthy couple, after all."

For some reason that prompted a scowl from Ed. "So, what? We're small fry now? I'm not beneath nobody."

"You mean, 'anybody,' brother," Al corrected as they wound their way up a flight of stairs and paused at the front desk. A tall man with a deep scowl and a surprisingly large mustache – one that could rival Major Armstrong's – greeted them with a questioning glare until Ed showed him his credentials. Eyes narrowed in suspicion seemed to narrow further but he obliged and the brothers were allowed inside the largest room in the library.

"Besides which," Al continued as they sat their notebooks on the table in the center of the library, "The Elrics hardly seemed like the type to flaunt their wealth. They seemed genuinely kind."

Ed sighed as he draped his coat over a chair. "Yeah, maybe you're right. It's just . . . sometimes rich folk just seem so . . . snobbish."

Al's glowing eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "And you don't? What about what happened with the magician? Or when people mistake me for you?"

Ed glared at his brother. "I am not a snob! I don't look down my nose at people like they're totally not human or something. I just hate it when people ignore me, that's all. And I hate it even MORE when people don't think I am who I am just because . . . um . . . Well! You know!"

Al giggled while shaking his head exasperatedly. "I DO know," he said, then placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Just try not to make people angry, okay? And TRY to treat people with respect – even those that you don't think deserve it. People might be more inclined to believe you are a State Alchemist if you do."

Ed glared intently at a shelf of books and shrugged his brother's hand off his shoulder. "Whatever. Let's just get started, okay? We've only got a few hours before we need to get back to the dorm so we can get ready for dinner."

Al sighed as his brother walked away. "Right," he said and followed, but noted that his brother hadn't argued the point. Edward wasn't a snob, no, but he could act rather conceited at times. But then again he always had. His fiery spirit couldn't allow for anything else. Luckily it was just for show most of the time, but other times it got the better of him and sometimes Al worried that his title of State Alchemist would someday get to his head and he would become the snob he seemed to hate so much.

"Well, I guess that's why he's got me," Al told himself thoughtfully as he began scanning the book shelves for good reading material. The thought made him almost wary but also somewhat proud. Maybe working to keep his brother on the right path was one of those small things he could continue to do for his brother until they reached their goal, even if his brother didn't always like it.

To Be Continued . . .

Author's Note; I figured folks would like a slightly shorter chapter this time around. I tried fixing some of the mistakes in the previous chapter that were pointed out both here and on my DA page, but there may still be something I missed.

I was really not pleased with how I depicted Hawkeye's interaction with the boys, but it wasn't for lack of trying. It just wasn't coming out the way I had originally seen it in my mind and I haven't always been able to devote a lot of time to writing lately so I couldn't remember what I'd originally had in mind anyway. Still, I hope it manages to catch someone's funny bone in some way. Imagine Roy Mustang getting a door slammed in his nose? Has to be worth a good snort or two, right? I'm a little weak on the humor stuff, so input could help.

Also, a shout-out to my THREE reviewers from last chapter over on ; Ketren, the writer of "Pure Alchemy" (an EXCELLENT read btw, so go check it out!), Abandal and TheDustBunny. And to LadyCourage on DeviantArt. Your comments and suggestions SO helped me out and it was encouraging, so thank you so much! And please pass on the word of my fic to others, if you wouldn't mind the selfish plug? I could use all the reviews I could get.

Anyway, we'll get to see more interaction between Stephen and Jessica next chapter. I was hoping to get to them this chapter but didn't want to scare people off with an exceptionally long read. Also, it's looking like I may be able to update the chapters once or twice a month, time permitting, so please stick with me!

Thanks for reading! And PLEASE don't forget to leave a review! :D


End file.
